My green-eyed Pharaoh
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossover, will have SLASH (Harry & Yugi/Atem) and Dumbledore bashing. As always I do not own anything. If I did I would have had Harry raised by Snape.
1. TRAILER

_**My green-eyed Pharaoh**_

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossover, will have SLASH (Harry & Yugi/Atem) and Dumbledore bashing. **

**As always I do not own anything. If I did I would have had Harry raised by Snape.**

Yugi Mutou/Atem has been sent into the past to find out more about Atem's past. On their trip to the past they find a green eyed Pharaoh who has lost his memory. On their way past to the future the green-eyed Pharaoh has somehow hitched a ride and is now in the future. Will Yugi/Atem manage to get the Pharaoh back to his own time or will Yugi/Atem fall for this kind hearted Pharaoh?

STORY TRAILER/I'M BACK!


	2. Chapter 1

_**My green-eyed Pharaoh**_

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossover, will have SLASH (Harry & Yugi/Atem) and Dumbledore bashing. **

**As always I do not own anything. If I did I would have had Harry raised by Snape.**

Yugi Mutou/Atem has been sent into the past to find out more about Atem's past. On their trip to the past they find a green eyed Pharaoh who has lost his memory. On their way past to the future the green-eyed Pharaoh has somehow hitched a ride and is now in the future. Will Yugi/Atem manage to get the Pharaoh back to his own time or will Yugi/Atem fall for this kind hearted Pharaoh?

Chapter 1: KaibaCorp Time Machine

Today started out pretty normal for Yugi Mutou/Atem; duels with challengers, helping Grandpa Mutou in the shop and running away from crazed girls.

"I see the girls got you again, huh grandson?" Solomon Mutou says looking at the disheveled form of his grandson, the King of Games: Yugi Mutou!

"Yeah grandpa, ever since Kaiba started the build on Duel Academy a lot of people want to battle me or chase me." Yugi says running his fangers through his hair; the millennium puzzle sits around his neck unused.

"Well maybe you should let the girls catch you, might be nice to have a girlfriend?" Solomon asks/says looking up from his paper; KaibaCorp News.

"You know grandpa, we went over this. I don't want a Girlfriend." Yugi says folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes, yes. You like boys; well how about that fellow you met in the street?" Solomon asks/says placing his paper down on the counter.

"The 'OMG' guy?" Yugi asks/says looking at his grandpa.

"Yes, the young fellow was so sweet." Solomon says picking up his paper from the counter; Yugi shudders at the thought of him and some crazed fan having a date. Yugi looks at his grandpa and then the paper, one article catches his attention; Seto Kaiba builds a prototype Time Machine.

"I see Kaiba's in the news again?" Yugi asks/says shaking his head.

"Yes a time machine, I hope it works." Solomon says flicking the paper's pages.

"I'm going out." Yugi says simply leaving behind his grandpa; a faint 'Bring back bread!' is heard before the door to the Card shop is shut closed. Yugi heads into an alleyway to stay away from crazed fans who want to duel/chase him.

'I wonder if Kaiba will let me use his machine to find out more about Atem?' Yugi thinks to himself as he exits the alleyway into the city of Domino.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 2

_**My green-eyed Pharaoh**_

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossover, will have SLASH (Harry & Yugi/Atem) and Dumbledore bashing. **

**As always I do not own anything. If I did I would have had Harry raised by Snape.**

Yugi Mutou/Atem has been sent into the past to find out more about Atem's past. On their trip to the past they find a green eyed Pharaoh who has lost his memory. On their way past to the future the green-eyed Pharaoh has somehow hitched a ride and is now in the future. Will Yugi/Atem manage to get the Pharaoh back to his own time or will Yugi/Atem fall for this kind hearted Pharaoh?

Chapter 2: Into the past!

-Outside Kaiba Corp; mid-day, sunny-

"YUGI!" a group of screaming girls shout chasing after the disheveled form of Yugi Mutou.

"Can you leave me alone." Yugi says running into the Kaiba Corp building; the doors shut with a lock as Yugi enters, the thudding of bodies hitting the door are heard as Yugi stands grasping for breath.

"I see you've had issues, so you run into my building and cause those girls harm." Seto Kaiba says looking down at his frenemy Yugi Mutou.

"Thanks Kaiba, sorry about your door." Yugi says sitting down on the silver chairs in the ground floor of Kaiba Corp; Kaiba looks at Yugi and sighs.

"Well if your staying I guess you can see the Kaiba Kapsule." Seto says walking towards the elevator to the lab/basement; Yugi follows trying to fix his hair and clothing.

"How did you know I that I wanted to see you time machine?" Yugi asks as the elevator stats is slow descent into the basement.

"I always know!" Kaiba says watching the lift's numbers go down.

"So what time can it go to?" Yugi asks as the elevator doors open; outside the doors stands a machine with a clockwork-feel, huge gears cover one-side of the machine. The other seems to be covered in silver metal that reflects everything in the room.

"Any time!" Kaiba says walking towards the control booth; a man in green goggles looks up at Kaiba with a smile.

"Sir it's ready, the Kaiba Kapsule is complete." the man says pressing a button as the machine before changes into a dragon-like form.

"Blue-Eyes Dragon? Really?" Yugi asks joining Kaiba and the scientist.

"I like the card Yugi. I have a felling you wish to help your 'friend'?" Kaiba asks looking at the millennium puzzle which sits around the 'King of Games' neck.

"You know about Atem?" Yugi asks raising one his eyebrows.

"Please.. I'm not stupid! Atem or whatever you call him spoke to me once." Kaiba says pulling out a single card; on the card an image is faded, but you can just make out the name: Quantum Dragon.

"Quantum Dragon.. but you never used that card since that day." Yugi says staring at the card that almost ruined Kaiba's life.

"I know, the day I almost lost my brother.. Yugi I maybe not believe in the Heart of the Cards like you, but I do know that this card almost ruined myself and Mokuba!" Kaiba says putting the card back into his pocket; as a reminder: To never be as Dark as he once was.

"So you wish to head to ancient Egypt?" Kaiba asks looking at Yugi.

"Yes, but a time when Atem was young.. around 18." Yugi says; Kaiba nods towards the scientist who sets the machine to the correct time.

"Once you head back you can not interfere with the time-lines." Kaiba says watching the machine open it's doors; Yugi nods stepping into the machine, a silent hiss is heard as the doors close on the machine; white flashes of light fill the room as the scientist pushes a button. A loud hum fills the room as a flash of light blinds all in the room; once the light clears the machine is gone.. Back in Time to 3,000 B.C.

=T.B.C=


	4. Chapter 3

_**My green-eyed Pharaoh**_

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossover, will have SLASH (Harry & Yugi/Atem) and Dumbledore bashing. **

**As always I do not own anything. If I did I would have had Harry raised by Snape!**

Yugi Mutou/Atem has been sent into the past to find out more about Atem's past. On their trip to the past, they find a green-eyed Pharaoh who has lost his memory. On their way past to the future, the green-eyed Pharaoh has somehow hitched a ride and is now in the future. Will Yugi/Atem manage to get the Pharaoh back to his own time or will Yugi/Atem fall for this kind hearted Pharaoh?

Chapter 3: A crashed 'Dragon'

NOTE: Italics will be Atem's speak to Yugi and when it's Bold and Italic it will be him talking out loud!

 **=Last time on My Green-Eyed Pharaoh=**

"YUGI!" a group of screaming girls shout chasing after the disheveled form of Yugi Mutou.

"How did you know I that I wanted to see your time machine?" Yugi asks as the elevator starts its slow descent into the basement.

"Blue-Eyes Dragon? Really?" Yugi asks joining Kaiba and the scientist.

"I like the card Yugi. I have a feeling you wish to help your 'friend'?" Kaiba asks looking at the millennium puzzle which sits around the 'King of Games' neck.

"Once you head back you can not interfere with the time-lines!" Kaiba says watching the machine open its doors; Yugi nods stepping into the machine, a silent hiss is heard as the doors close on the machine; white flashes of light fill the room as the scientist pushes a button. A loud hum fills the room as a flash of light blinds all in the room; once the light clears the machine is gone... Back in Time to 3,000 B.C.

 **=Now=**

As the Kaiba Kapsule heads into the past, inside the machine Yugi was resting holding the Millennium Puzzle in his hands.

'I hope your still there Atem. I miss you.' Yugi thinks to himself rubbing his fingers over the eye in the center of the Millennium Puzzle.

 _'Yugi I've always been here!'_ Atem says as the Millennium Puzzle glows under Yugi's fingers.

"Atem? I missed you my friend... I'm glad your back!" Yugi says watching a ghostly figure of himself just taller & older flicker in front of him.

 _'I sense something. Are we traveling?'_ Atem asks sitting down across from Yugi.

"Yes, we are going back into the past!" Yugi says nodding.

 _'My past?'_ Atem asks one eyebrow raised.

"Yes! I'd like to know more about you Atem." Yugi says watching Atem sit beside him (Yugi) with a sigh.

 _'My past is not that great Yugi! I know who I was and who I am, but other than that... Nothing!'_ Atem says.

"I'd still like to know Atem, did you have a lover?" Yugi asks.

 _"A lover... not that I know of, maybe... Like you Yugi I never had sex."_ Atem says.

"I just..." Yugi starts to say only to be cut off with a red flash of light and a siren filling the Kapsule.

 _"What is going on?"_ Atem asks.

"Looks like an error... we are going further back then supposed to." Yugi says watching the time dial inside the Kapsule spin ever faster backwards.

 **=Meanwhile=**

"Pharaoh Potter!" a white-haired man shouts chasing after the 18-year-old; black haired Pharaoh. The Pharaoh dives into an alleyway to hide and catch his breath.

"You can not hide from your destiny. You will be sacrificed to the undead god Voldemort so that we all can live." The white haired man says passing by the Pharaoh.

"Whew..." the Pharaoh says with a smile upon his face, his green emerald like eyes shine from under his long black hair.

"I'm not getting Sacrificed this day!" the un-named Pharaoh says looking up into the sky.

'I wish I could leave this place.' The Pharaoh thinks to himself closing his eyes; if only he kept them open he would have seen a flash of light and a dragon shaped object appear in the sky before it started it's decent towards the kingdom of Hogwarts.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

The Kaiba Kapsule broke through the cloudline as inside; Yugi and Atem tried and stop the Kapsule from crashing!

"Do something Atem!" Yugi screams as the Kapsule shudders; but before anything can be done a huge shudder rocks the Kapsule as it starts its descent to the ground below.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"PHARAOH!" the white haired man shouts; his form running past the alleyway once again.

'I must get out of here.' the un-named Pharaoh thinks to himself; his green eyes widen as a stupid but brave idea enters his mind, he looks down at his royal garb; and then towards the end of the alleyway where two red-headed children are seen playing with a couple of sticks.

"Excuse me." the Pharaoh says walking towards the two children; their heads snap forwards to gaze in at awe at the almighty Pharaoh before them.

"Your..."

"...the Pharaoh!" the two red-headed boys say in tandem.

"I am, but I wish to walk the streets incognito; I have a problem though." the Pharaoh says with a slight chuckle.

"Your..."

"...Royal grab?" the twin red-headed boys asks in tandem once again.

"You are correct, can you please loan me your clothing; I shall give you mine!" the Pharaoh says watching the eyes of the twins before him widen.

"We are..."

"...not sure our clothing will fit you Pharaoh!" the twins say looking towards each other; with a sad bow of his head, the Pharaoh thinks his plan is over before it begins.

"But maybe our brother's clothing should fit." the twins say at the same time; earning a grin from the Pharaoh!

"Lead the way." the Pharaoh says simply watching the twins walk towards the end of the alleyway and into a small shack; the Pharaoh follows and inside he finds himself swamped by people, a family; a huge family lives in the small shack, but on the inside is huge.

"How is this possible?" the Pharaoh asks; his emerald eyes scan the rooms that branch off from the small shack.

"FRED, GEORGE; WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEE..." a woman's voice screams as her footsteps are heard; she arrives at the entrance of the shack and stops, for standing before her is the Pharaoh.

"Hello, how is this possible?" the Pharaoh asks; he removes his crown from his head. His emerald green eyes look towards the walls of the shack.

"Y-y-y-your the Pharaoh Hadrian Evans Potter." the woman says.

"I am, but please don't call me by my full name; it's Harry since your son's helped me on this day." Hadrian/Harry says with a bow.

"The Pharaoh just bowed to me..." the woman says in shock, he eyes look towards her two sons who still have the sticks in their hands.

"I have a question fine woman, how is this possible; I have never seen a shack like this." Harry says his eyes roaming the shack in which he stands.

"My Pharaoh, we are blessed by the gods on this day." the woman says trying to get her words out.

"Why?" Harry asks; his emerald eyes lock onto the woman's own.

"You may not believe us, but our whole family has powers over objects; we created our home in this shack when it was me and my husband. Then my eldest son, then another and now the twins before you." the woman says.

"Oh; like my grand vizier, he has strange powers too. He thought that I had them once; but alas no I do not." Harry says; his hand rubbing at his chin.

"I did not know your vizier had powers, we thought we were the only ones." the woman says looking towards her hands.

"Kind family. I ask you for help on this day." Harry says, taking the woman's hands in his own.

"You can call me Molly." Molly says with a small smile.

"Kind Molly, I ask you for help; you see I am to be sacrificed this day, but I do not believe the ramblings of my vizier. Please, can you help me escape my fate?" Harry asks.

"What do you need?" Molly asks; her smile now a full blown grin.

"Your son's, Fred and George was it?" Harry asks looking towards the twins who nod.

"Your son's promised me a set of clothes so that I may escape my fate. Please, kind Molly, let me take from your family today; and in return, I shall give you my garb so that you may have coin." Harry adds.

"My son's... Sure Harry, we will help you escape; we have no need of coin, but we shall take you garb and spread rumors that you have died fighting off assassins who want to steal your empire." Molly says with a chuckle.

"Thank you, kind family. Thank you Molly." Harry says with a bright smile.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"Where is he, where is the Pharaoh?" the white haired man asks himself; his powers scan for the reclusive child, but he comes up with nothing.

"AGHHH! That child, he's ruining my plans." the white haired man adds as a beggar walks past dressed in a brown cloak; if the white haired man looked closely at the figure who passed him, he would have seen the Pharaoh's emerald green eyes from under the cloak's hood.

'Thank you. Oh, powers that came from Molly and the twins, I thank you.' Harry thinks to himself as he leaves behind the kingdom of Hogwarts and looks towards the desert of sand.

"Now where do I go?" Harry asks himself; he lowers the hood of his cloak and looks towards the sky.

"Power's above, please give me a sign." Harry adds asking the sky above for a sign any sign. A sound breaks Harry through his thoughts about what he should do next, a strange white creature appears from the clouds above.

"Is this my sign; a creature from the power's above?" Harry asks himself as the strange white creature gets closer and closer towards the ground. With an unholy noise the creature plows it's self into the sand blow; its head now lays buried in the sand.

'Thank you.' Harry thinks to himself running towards the creature; his cloak blowing in the wind.

 **=END=**


	5. Chapter 4

_**My green-eyed Pharaoh**_

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossover, will have SLASH (Harry & Yugi/Atem) and Dumbledore bashing. **

**As always I do not own anything. If I did I would have had Harry raised by Snape!**

Yugi Mutou/Atem has been sent into the past to find out more about Atem's past. On their trip to the past, they find a green-eyed Pharaoh who has lost his memory. On their way past to the future, the green-eyed Pharaoh has somehow hitched a ride and is now in the future. Will Yugi/Atem manage to get the Pharaoh back to his own time or will Yugi/Atem fall for this kind hearted Pharaoh?

Chapter 4: A crushing Pharaoh.

NOTE: _Italics_ will be Atem's speak to Yugi and when it's **Bold** and _Italic_ it will be him talking out loud!

 **=Last time on My Green-Eyed Pharaoh=**

"Looks like an error... we are going further back then supposed to." Yugi says watching the time dial inside the Kapsule spin ever faster backwards.

* * *

The Kaiba Kapsule broke through the cloudline as inside; Yugi and Atem tried and stop the Kapsule from crashing!

"Do something Atem!" Yugi screams as the Kapsule shudders; but before anything can be done a huge shudder rocks the Kapsule as it starts its descent to the ground below.

* * *

"Power's above, please give me a sign." Harry adds asking the sky above for a sign any sign. A sound breaks Harry through his thoughts about what he should do next, a strange white creature appears from the clouds above.

"Is this my sign; a creature from the power's above?" Harry asks himself as the strange white creature gets closer and closer towards the ground. With an unholy noise the creature plows it's self into the sand blow; its head now lays buried in the sand.

'Thank you.' Harry thinks to himself running towards the creature; his cloak blowing in the wind.

 **=Now=**

As the dust cleared from around the area that the creature landed in; Harry walked carefully towards the strange creature, his green eyes wide with excitement; for maybe this was his way out, maybe this was his sign that the power's above did not want him to be sacrificed this day.

"Power's that be..." Harry utters as he notices the form of the creature the form of the creature which now lay buried up to its neck; is that of a dragon, a dragon his vizier summons often: The Blue-Eyes Dragon.

"How can this be, a creature that looks like my vizier's strongest summon?" Harry asks himself as he walks closer and closer to the Dragon buried in the sand. As Harry gains on the creature; he notices it's not of flesh and bone, but it's a strange metal that Harry has not seen before.

"You are not a creature, but made of metal; what are you?" Harry adds asking himself, his emerald eyes gaze upon the Blue-Eyes Dragon. A strange noise from the creature pauses Harry in his tracks. A strange clunking noise.

'Is that possible... it sounds like...' Hary starts to think to himself but is cut off by a loud bang from inside the Blue-Eyes Dragon.

"Power's that be, someone is inside the Dragon... how?" Harry asks himself out loud; a new noise breaks Harry from his thoughts. A strange clunking noise from inside the dragon has started now; light has started to appear from the behind of the Dragon.

'That is not possible.' Harry thought to himself watching with wide eyes as the Dragon's behind begins to open; a strange doorway appears and from inside two voices are heard.

 _ **"It's not MY fault that Kaiba can not build a machine that does not** **crash."**_ The first voice says/shouts from inside the creature.

"Well it's not my fault that the machine crashed into... this is not Egypt is it?" the second voice asks.

 _ **"Well let me go outside and check... OH WAIT, THAT'S A STUPID IDEA. JUST AS STUPID AS GOING BACK IN TIME!"**_ the first voice shouts; footsteps are heard walking towards the entrance of the Dragon's behind; with lightning quick reflexes Harry ducks behind a lone rock.

"Atem I am sorry, look it's just I don't know much about you." the second voice says following after the first voice; now known as Atem.

 _ **"Look... It's ok Yugi, I want to know more about myself too, but crashing a time machine into... where ever we are could cause problems."**_ Atem says; the footsteps stop on the cusp of the exit/entrance into the strange machine.

'Oh powers that be... please don't let them find me...' Harry thinks to himself peeking from behind the rock to look at the voices from inside the Dragon; one figure stands dressed in cloth that Harry has never seen before, his hair lay spiked up and in different colors. The other is dressed the same but slightly smaller, they both wear the same strange cloth, but the smaller one wears an upside down pyramid that rests upon a chain; that lays swinging from his neck.

With his curiosity satiated Harry ducks back behind the rock.

'Oh... my.' Harry thinks to himself with a small blush upon his cheeks; luckily the cloak he wears hides his face well; with a shaky hand, he peaks over the rock once again only to notice the two figures; One known as Atem and the other as Yugi to have vanished.

"How can that be... unless they are magic like my vizier." Harry says to himself walking out from his hiding place, his steps muffles by the sand around him, with a shaky gulp and a small bead of sweat. Harry enters the Dragon.

 **=T.B.C (To Be Continued)=**


	6. Chapter 5

_**My green-eyed Pharaoh**_

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossover, will have SLASH (Harry & Yugi/Atem) and Dumbledore bashing. **

**As always I do not own anything. If I did I would have had Harry raised by Snape!**

Yugi Mutou/Atem has been sent into the past to find out more about Atem's past. On their trip to the past, they find a green-eyed Pharaoh who has lost his memory. On their way past to the future, the green-eyed Pharaoh has somehow hitched a ride and is now in the future. Will Yugi/Atem manage to get the Pharaoh back to his own time or will Yugi/Atem fall for this kind hearted Pharaoh?

Chapter 5: Time Twisted

NOTE: _Italics_ will be Atem's speak to Yugi and when it's **Bold** and _Italic_ it will be him talking out loud!

 **=Last time on My Green-Eyed Pharaoh=**

As the dust cleared from around the area that the creature landed in; Harry walked carefully towards the strange creature, his green eyes wide with excitement; for maybe this was his way out, maybe this was his sign that the power's above did not want him to be sacrificed this day.

* * *

"Power's that be, someone is inside the Dragon... how?" Harry asks himself out loud; a new noise breaks Harry from his thoughts. A strange clunking noise from inside the dragon has started now; light has started to appear from the behind of the Dragon.

* * *

'Oh... my.' Harry thinks to himself with a small blush upon his cheeks; luckily the cloak he wears hides his face well; with a shaky hand, he peeks over the rock once again only to notice the two figures; One known as Atem and the other as Yugi to have vanished.

* * *

With a shaky gulp and a small bead of sweat. Harry enters the Dragon.

 **=Now=**

The smooth insides of the Dragon gleam and glow; blinking lights and strange noises fill Harry's senses.

"This is not possible... but it is." Harry says to himself out loud; his steps echo around the Dragon's insides. In his hands rests an amulet given to him by his now deceased father; the amulet's eyes glow an intense grey, a ghostly specter appears beside Harry it's of the amulet in his hand; it's Harry's most loyal summon: Dracon Myfal; The Dragon Champion.

 _"Must we be here my Pharoh?"_ the creature now known as; Dracon Myfal asks; his long sleeked black hair cover his golden wings that glow with ethereal power and his grey soulful eyes stare into Harry's own.

"We must Myfal, we must know who those creatures are... and if they could help me." Harry says; his steps become softer upon the floor of the Dragon's inside.

 _"I trust you my Pharoh, but if anything happens to you, know I will lay down my life if need be."_ Dracon says vanishing back into the amulet.

"I know you will." Harry says simply placing the amulet back around his wrist. His steps come to a stop at a huge rounded doorway; it opens with a hiss.

"Hello?" Harry asks peeking his head into the strange room that has opened up for him, inside are blinking lights and in the center of the room rests a circular object that hums and blinks with light; off to one side rests a doorway that seems to lead into a hallway. Footsteps can be heard leading from the hallway deeper into the Dragon. With unsteady legs, Harry follows the steps into the hallway!

 **-LINE BREAK-**

'How long does this 'thing' go on for?' Harry thinks to himself as he finds himself deeper in the Dragon's inside, the footsteps that Harry followed are now silent, a strange doorway opens with a hiss as the two voices before can be heard arguing once again.

 _ **"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? OH LOOK ATEM WATCH OUT FOR THE TEMPORAL MATRIX YOU COULD BE ERASED"**_ Atem screams; his form leans slightly beside the other person; Yugi.

"Atem, I'm sorry for screaming at you but Seto told me to not let you get close to the temporal matrix." Yugi says running his fingers through his hair; with a silent jog Harry ducks behind a curved archway and waits with bated breath as the two people walk past.

With cat-like reflexes Harry ducks into the room Atem and Yugi have vacated; inside is a golden room, ornate statues of a figure holding a strange object in his left arm, all the statues are wearing long cloaks that all have one summon sewn onto them; Blue Eyes Dragon, but they are different yet not; a silvery tone is seen glowing through out the wings of the Dragon's sewn to this figure.

"Who ever this is, they must also use the dragon... now, where am I?" Harry asks himself out loud; a strange humming noise is heard through out the insides of the Dragon and flashing lights start to appear.

"What is going on?" Harry asks himself not knowing that Atem or Yugi has started the warp back home. The insides of the Dragon shudder and raise slightly knocking Harry for a loop, Harry grabs onto a statue and holds on for dear life; a huge boom rocks Harry making him fall to the ground and with one last look above a statue of the figure dressed in a cloak falls on top of Harry knocking him out... cold.

Before darkness takes Harry, a voice asks.

 **"Hey, are you ok?"**

And then nothing...

 **-T.B.C-**


End file.
